Love is in the Air
by loveoutloud3
Summary: Zoro's childhood friend falls into the laps of the Straw Hat Pirates and strange events take place...future mpreg! Sanji . odd pairings involved and a lot of drama unfold.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Pie or any of its characters. If I did own One Piece, there'd be a lot more yaoi and yuri as well making mpreg real. The only things I own are the plot and any OCS used.**_

_**Warning: yaoi, yuri, swearing, mpreg, lots of smutty action, and violence of all kinds.**_

**Pre-time skip; Post-Thriller Bark**

_Italics = thoughts _

_Underlined Italics = flash backs_

**Chapter One:**** And So It Begins...**

Life out in the ocean and the life of a pirate weren't always as simple as people made it out to be. Pirates were constantly on the run from the Navy, always having problems with the locals from the islands they would dock at, and continuously had to make stops to gather supplies. For the non-pirates sailing across the seas had their own purposes and struggles.

A perfect example of a non-pirate with numerous struggles was an extremely dangerous assassin. This wasn't any ordinary assassin; the hired killer was a woman. The woman's name was Dahlia Yume. She had eaten the _Mizu Mizu no Mi _fruit which gave her the ability to become and control the element of water. She didn't become a hammer in the water like other users; Yume became a hammer in deserts and artic climates.

Yume was a decent height of five feet two inches, but her curvy body made up for her small height. Silky layered black hair that just fell past her shoulders, big beautiful bright purple eyes that sparkled whenever light hit them; perfect large breasts with nipple piercings, a curvy hourglass figure that made any woman envious and made any man go insane. Her skin was perfectly smooth and didn't have a single blemish, and along with the looks...Yume had a heart of gold. She was also very intelligent and strong even before she ate a Devil's fruit.

Yume's entire life was changed completely when she met a certain pirate crew, the Straw Hat Pirates. She was saved by them after she completed her recent mission.

_"Dahlia Yume, I've heard of your excellent skills, and I want to hire you." _

_"I don't work for a cheap price..."_

_"Don't worry about the money. I'm a marine. I'll get you whatever amount you desire."_

_"I want the amount of my current bounty, 500 million Beri."_

_"That can be arranged Yume. Here's the person I want you to kill. His name is Enma Hari. Ever heard of him?"_

_"I know him...I turned down his marriage proposal four times. Why do you want him dead, Captain Smoker?"_

_"Let's just leave it as he's done a lot, and the world would be better off without him. Complete the mission, and not only will I pay you but I'll make sure the Navy doesn't chase after you during your travels."_

_"Sounds interesting. If you betray me, I will kill you Smoker." _

_Smoker nodded and shook Yume's hand._

_"I understand. I'm a man of my word Yume. Also, this meeting and assignment must be kept secret."_

_"Understood. I'll send an anonymous letter to you when my mission is completed. The letter will contain the location where you will bring the money and my infamous signature in small font at the bottom of the letter." _

Yume had just completed her mission, sent her promised letter, received her payment, and was now sailing across the ocean once again. The small boat she was in had passed a desert-climate island. In an instant, the assassin was unconscious, immobile, and powerless as the small ship sailed away.

The little boat crashed onto the shore next to the Thousand Sunny, the ship of the Straw Hats. Franky and Usopp stayed behind while the others went into the village to do some shopping when they spotted a wrecked ship with an unconscious person in the wreckage.

"That's not super! We have to help whoever that is Usopp-bro!" The cyborg shouted as he jumped off his masterpiece and ran towards the unconscious figure. He saw it wasn't just any beautiful woman. Franky knew exactly who it was, but picked her up anyway. _Infamous assassin or not, no one deserved to be ship wrecked and possibly injured._

Once upon the deck, Usopp ran into the village looking for Chopper. To his luck, Chopper was with Zoro buying parts to build new medical machines with Franky later today as well as medical supplies and books.

"Oi Chopper! You have a patient who needs you!" Usopp called out to the little reindeer doctor upon the swordsman's shoulders.

"WHAT?!" Chopper shouted, "Zoro...we have to hurry back to the ship!"

"I heard...we're going now." Zoro said as he followed the sniper back to the ship with the doctor's bags as well as his bottles of sake. The three of them hurried back to the ship to see Franky putting a cold wet cloth on the limp body's forehead after pushing her hair aside.

"Thanks Franky, but I'll take it from here." Chopper said as he transformed into his humanoid form and carried the unconscious woman into the infirmary. Zoro had gotten a glance of the woman and froze from shock.

_It can't be...am I seeing things?_ The moss head's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a certain blonde cook's voice.

"Oi Marimo! Help me carry the food onto the ship!"

"Shit too heavy for you curly brow?"

"Don't start with me shitty swordsman, I have a lot of shit to cook since our captain wants to have another big feast." The swordsman didn't say anything back because he knew the stress Sanji went through whenever Luffy wanted a huge feast. A few minutes passed and everything was on the ship and in the kitchen.

It didn't take long for the ship to be filled with delicious aromas coming from the galley. At that very moment, Chopper came out of the infirmary with a look of confusion. Before anyone else could question what was wrong, the others returned. Nami had Luffy help her bring her numerous outfits and map drawing supplies into her room. The captain brought back meat to be saved so it would be eaten another time. Robin had just purchased more history books and some fictional romance books too.

Night had taken over the once clear sky, and the huge feast began. Sanji had out done himself again, and he was damn proud of it. Since the sunset, the climate became drastically cooler which was a relief for Yume. The purple-eyed woman opened her eyes and got out of the infirmary bed. _How did I get here? I don't remember anyone helping me..._ She thought to herself as she walked onto the deck.

The assassin was shocked at the amount of food and sake she saw. Mountains of different varieties of food were quickly being devoured by a lanky figured boy with a straw hat. _Straw-hat Luffy...that is definitely him. _

"Oi you're awake!" Chopper spoke happily, "how are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" The other Straw hats, except for Zoro, asked.

"I feel fine now, thank you doctor-sama." Yume said politely as she bowed, "my name is-"

"Dahlia Yume also known infamously as The Heartless Kappa...the most notorious person alive with a bounty of 500 million Beri," Zoro interrupted, "also known as the best friend I haven't seen since the death of the owner of Wado Ichimonji." He grinned widely at the woman in front of him.

"Roronoa Zoro, it's been a while...now am I going to get a fucking hug or do I have to kick your ass like the day we went on our own paths." Yume commented before getting pulled into a tight hug by the swordsman, "Ah you still have Sandai Kitetsu I see? I remember you making that katana before we parted."

"Yes I do, and I just gotten a new katana. This one is Shushi, and I see you're still carrying out your missions for pay. Who was it this time? I've been keeping up with your work in the newspaper."

"Enma Hari." Her answer to Zoro's question had shocked the entire crew. All of them stopped and looked questioningly at their guest who happened to be a friend of their nakama. Enma Hari was the most dangerous non-user in the world. He was incredibly strong so it was hard for anyone to believe he was killed by a woman.

No one else questioned the decision as the cleaning session began. Yume offered to clean everything as a thank you for letting her on their ship. Much to Sanji's disliking of having a lady dirty her delicate hands even though this lady was a dangerous assassin. Robin sat on her lounge chair, reading and thinking.

_I have a strange feeling there's more to this woman...as if she's hiding something..._

_**Hello readers! : D please enjoy this one while I figure out what else to add to the next chapter of my other story 'Shut Up and Kiss Me.' Feel free to review and send me a PM if you have any ideas you'd like me to consider adding…you can also contact me on tumblr: xhelloxbeautifullx**_


End file.
